


Όταν οι κόσμοι συγκρούονται...

by LateForTherapy



Category: Greek politics - Fandom, Political RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Field Trip, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateForTherapy/pseuds/LateForTherapy
Summary: Καθώς η τρίτη λυκείου τελειώνει, το σχολείο του Αλέξη και του Κυριάκου αποφασίζει να πάει την πολυπόθητη πενθήμερη εκδρομή στο Ντουμπάι. Ο Αλέξης, άλλοτε σίγουρος για τα συναισθήματα του Κυριάκου, αρχίζει να έχει αμφιβολίες, όταν ο Κυριάκος δεν επιλέγει εκείνον για να μοιραστεί το δωμάτιο στο ξενοδοχείο, αλλά το πιο όμορφο αγόρι του σχολείου, το Νίκο. Μπροστά στην πρόκληση της ζήλειας και της ανασφάλειας, θα καταφέρει η σχέση τους να επιβιώσει το ταξίδι;
Relationships: Αλέξης Τσίπρας/Κυριάκος Μητσοτάκης, Κούλης/Αλέξης, Τσίπρας/Μητσοτάκης
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Όταν οι κόσμοι συγκρούονται...

**Author's Note:**

> γεια και παλι! ωρα για καταστροφη εγκεφαλικων κυτταρων!
> 
> σορρυ για οποιαδηποτε πτωση στην ποιοτητα. αυτο το παρτ εχει αρκετο διαλογο και οχι τοσο πλοτ, αλλα ειναι setup για το επομενο (επομενα; ιδκ) κεφαλαιο. enjoy!<3

Οι ρόδες του πούλμαν που μετέφερε την τάξη γλιστρούσαν πάνω στη ζεστή άσφαλτο. Μέσα στο όχημα, αντηχούσαν τα γέλια και οι συζητήσεις των μαθητών της τρίτης λυκείου, που μόλις και μετά βίας μπορούσαν να συγκρατήσουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Και ήταν φυσικό, μιας και ήταν στην αρχή της πενθήμερης εκδρομής που κάθε μαθητής ονειρεύεται από τότε που θυμάται τον εαυτό του. Στο βάθος του οχήματος, ο πρόεδρος του δεκαπενταμελούς και κύριος διοργανωτής της ιστορικής αυτής εκδρομής, ο Κυριάκος, προσπαθούσε να επαναφέρει το χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του κατσουφιασμένου Αλέξη.

«Έλα τώρα ρε μωρό, πρέπει να το χαρείς! Είμαστε στο Ντουμπάι, εξάλλου!» αναφώνησε.  
«Ναι, σιγά το Ντουμπάι… Εγώ ήθελα να πάμε Ανάφη…» μουρμούρισε δυσαρεστημένα ο Αλέξης και δάγκωσε την τυρόπιτα σφυροδρέπανο που είχε πάρει μαζί του για το ταξίδι.  
«Αχ, με τρελαίνει όταν είσαι φασαίος! Μη στεναχωριέσαι, θα πω στο μπαμπά μου να αγοράσουμε εξοχικό στην Ανάφη και θα σε πάω το καλοκαίρι», τον καθησύχασε ο Κυριάκος. Τα μάτια του Αλέξη άνοιξαν διάπλατα από τον τρόμο.  
«ΕΕΕ όχι καλύτερα, μη ζητήσεις τίποτα απ’ το μπαμπά σου... ας μη ρισκάρουμε να γίνει κανένα τσουνάμι στο Αιγαίο...»

Ο Κυριάκος φάνηκε να μην πιάνει το σαρκαστικό τόνο του δεισιδαίμονα Αλέξη, και αποφάσισε να αφοσιωθεί και πάλι στο podcast που άκουγε. Πατώντας play, η φωνή του Μπεν Σαπίρο γέμισε τα airpods του (και το μυαλό του) με γεγονότα και λογική. Ήταν σαν μουσική στα αυτιά του. Έτσι, κατέληξε να αποκοιμηθεί γέρνοντας το κεφάλι του στον ώμο του άλλου του μισού, που πέρασε το υπόλοιπο της διαδρομής μέχρι το ξενοδοχείο τους διαβάζοντας αφηρημένα το πιο πρόσφατο τεύχος του Οδηγητή. Στο πούλμαν απλωνόταν μια γνώριμη μελωδία από τη θέση του οδηγού, και ο Αλέξης δε μπορούσε παρά να αναρωτηθεί αν ήταν μοιραίο, καθώς η φωνή του λαϊκού αοιδού πλανιόταν στο όχημα. «Δεν ταιριάζετε σου λέω--»...

Ακόμα και αφού αφίχθησαν στο ξενοδοχείο, η άσχημη διάθεση του Αλέξη δεν έλεγε να βελτιωθεί, καθώς έσερνε το σακ βουαγιάζ του κατά μήκος του δωματίου του. Μόνος. Δηλαδή, όχι τελείως μόνος, αφού θα μοιραζόταν το δωμάτιο με τις φίλες του, τη Ζωή και τη Φώφη, ένιωθε όμως μόνος κι έρμος, εφόσον ο Κυριάκος δεν είχε επιλέξει να μείνει στο δωμάτιο μαζί του. Ο Αλέξης δεν έμαθε αυτή την εξέλιξη μέχρι λίγες μέρες πριν φύγουν, και δεν είχε καταφέρει να κρύψει την απογοήτευσή του. «Τι εννοείς δε θα μείνουμε μαζί;;», είχε ρωτήσει το αγόρι με τα μεγάλα λαμπερά σαν προβολείς μάτια, βάζοντας τα δυνατά του να μη βουρκώσει από τα νεύρα. Από τότε που τα φτιάξανε, ανυπομονούσε για αυτή την εκδρομή, για το χρόνο που θα περνούσαν μαζί. Είχε πιστέψει πως ίσως θα κατάφερναν να έχουν ένα δωμάτιο οι δυό τους, αν ο Κυριάκος τραβούσε κάποια νήματα στο ταξιδιωτικό πρακτορείο –εξάλλου, σε αντίθεση με τις ταπεινές καταβολές του Αλέξη, η οικογένειά του ήταν αρχοντική και ισχυρή, δε θα ήταν δύσκολο. Θα ήταν τέλειο, άριστο, θα έκαναν τόσα πράγματα, θα μπορούσαν επιτέλους να--

Οι ελπίδες του κατέρρευσαν σαν το ΕΣΥ σε καιρό πανδημίας: ο Κυριάκος θα μοιραζόταν το δωμάτιό του με άλλους, ένας εκ των οποίων εκείνος ο γλοιώδης ο Μπογδάνος από το Γ3. Ωστόσο, όσο κι αν η φάτσα του Μπογδάνου, που είχε την εκνευριστική συνήθεια αφενός να υπάρχει, αφετέρου να ρουφιανεύει τους συμμαθητές του στο λυκειάρχη, εκνεύριζαν τον Αλέξη, το πραγματικό πρόβλημα ήταν ο Άλλος. Ο δεύτερος συγκάτοικος του Κυριάκου στην εκδρομή θα ήταν το πιο δημοφιλές αγόρι του σχολείου: ο Νίκος ο Χαρδαλιάς, που έκανε κορίτσια και αγόρια εξίσου να λιώνουν με ένα βλέμμα, που κανείς δε μπορούσε να αρνηθεί πόσο χαρισματικός (και μάναρος) ήταν. Εκείνος θα περνούσε 5 νύχτες στο ίδιο δωμάτιο με τον Κυριάκο, και όχι ο Αλέξης. Δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι ακριβώς περνούσε απ’ το μυαλό του Κυριάκου ώστε να κάνει αυτό το διακανονισμό, αλλά ο ενθουσιασμός του άριστου νέου είχε αποτρέψει τον Αλέξη από το να εκφράσει τις αντιρρήσεις ή τις ανασφάλειές του. Και τώρα, καθώς έσκαγε σα σακί με πατάτες πάνω στο κρεβάτι, ακόμα δε μπορούσε να το χωνέψει.

«Εεε, Αλέκο, σύνελθε! Τι σου συμβαίνει;» ακούστηκε η γνώριμη φωνή της κολλητής του, της Ζωής, που είχε μόλις τακτοποιήσει τα πράγματά της στη ντουλάπα.  
«Εμένα; Τι να μου συμβαίνει; Δεν έχω ιδέα για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς.» Ο Αλέξης ήταν υπερβολικά περήφανος για να σκίσει τον εγωισμό του και να της μιλήσει ανοιχτά.  
«Έλα τώρα, ποιον κοροϊδεύεις; Εδώ και μια βδομάδα έχεις μούτρα μέχρι το πάτωμα. Πίστευα πως όταν φτάναμε θα έφτιαχνε η διάθεσή σου, αλλά… μάλλον όχι. Μέχρι κι ο Κυριάκος έχει αρχίσει να ανησυχεί.»  
«ΜΠΑ; Ανησύχησε για μένα; Δεν ήταν τόσο ανήσυχος όταν κανόνιζε να μείνει στο δωμάτιο με αυτό το τσουλί τον Χαρδαλιά», είπε ο Αλέξης επιτρέποντας στον εαυτό του μία σπάνια στιγμή μικροπρέπειας, και το μετάνιωσε αμέσως μόλις είδε την έκφραση που ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπο της φίλης του.  
«Αχα! Ώστε, ο απτόητος Αλέξης ζηλεύειιιιι», απάντησε περιπαικτικά η Ζωή. «Η αλήθεια είναι», συνέχισε και το πρόσωπό της σκοτείνιασε, «πως όλοι περιμέναμε να μείνει μαζί σου. Ούτε κι εγώ έχω καταλάβει γιατί δεν έγινε τελικά…».  
«Εγώ όμως νομίζω πως αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω…», είπε στωικά ο Αλέξης. «Ίσως… ίσως απλά δε με θέλει τόσο. Πώς να συγκριθώ με το 12-pack του Χαρδιαλιά;; Και εξάλλου… είμαστε τόσο διαφορετικοί.», ομολόγησε τελικά και έχωσε ντροπιασμένος το πρόσωπό του στο μαξιλάρι.

«Μπορεί να είστε διαφορετικοί, αλλά η λαϊκή σοφία λέει ότι τα ετερώνυμα έλκονται, και ο λαός έχει πάντα δίκιο.», άρχισε την αναρχοκομμουνιστική προπαγάνδα της η Ζωή. «Πέρα από αυτό όμως… Ο Χαρδαλιάς δεν είναι ο μόνος σε αυτή την εκδρομή με 12-pack», συνέχισε η νεανίδα, και μια ιδέα άστραψε στα μάτια της.  
«Τι εννοείς ρε ζωντόβολο Ζωή; Ο Κυριάκος simpάρει και για άλλον πέρα απ’το Χαρδαλιά;;!», απόρησε αποκαρδιωμένος ο Αλέξης, έτοιμος να εγκαταλείψει τα εγκόσμια.  
«Αυτό που εννοώ, Αλεξίσφαιρε Ηλίθιε, είναι πως ό,τι κι αν είναι αυτό που σκέφτεται ο Κυριάκος τώρα, πρέπει να τον πληρώσεις με το ίδιο νόμισμα. Κατά προτίμηση δραχμή. Δηλαδή, μπορείς να τον κάνεις κι *εσύ* να ζηλέψει. Σ’αυτή την εκδρομή. Απόψε κιόλας.», συνέχισε συνωμοτικά η Ζωή. «Και ξέρω τον κατάλληλο άνθρωπο για αυτή τη δουλειά…»  
Ο Αλέξης δεν ήξερε τι να σκεφτεί. Να κάνει τον Κυριάκο να ζηλέψει; 'Θεέ μου στονοποιοδενπιστευωκαν', σκέφτηκε, 'that would be like SO fucking slutty'.  
«Άιμ ιντρίγκντ. Για πες λοιπόν...»

Το πρόσωπο της Ζωής φωτίστηκε, και μια πανούργα έκφραση διαγράφηκε στα χαρακτηριστικά της. «Είναι φίλος μου απ'το Γ1», είπε.

«Σου λέει τίποτα το όνομα Γιάνης;»


End file.
